fanfictionworldffwfandomcom-20200214-history
Bella's Omnitrix
The Omytrix Created by Azmuth (Ben 10 verse), it is a watch like device that is capable of transforming its wearer into any type of creature in the known universe (or Azmuths home universe). Created as a way for a creature to littiary 'walk in anothers shoes' it eventually got on the wrist of Ben tennyson, who then used it to become a hero and protector of his home universe. Now equipped on Arabella, Bella uses it to fufill her dream of being one with the cartoon characters she calls her freinds, in order to help her with her growing/evolving Toon power. Overview The Omytrix Used in the cartoon series 'Ben 10' now a replica is equiped onto Bellas wrist that alows her to transform into not only the aliens of the Omytrix, but also various of her favorite cartoon characters. It was first equiped on her when she entered Fanfiction world for the first time, and has stayed on her for now on. Appearance Its General appearance is like that on Ben Ten in the first series, Bella typically keeps it on her writing arm (her Right wrist) Abilities One of its primary abilitys is that it allows Bella to transform into Various aliens that were seen in the 'Ben 10' series (up to ultimate alien, and add a few extras like Clockwork and Chameleon, now changed to add a few more new aliens from the 'Ben 10 verse'), but is much diffrent now, as it also allows Bella to transform into her favorite cartoon characters. However Bella usually has to go into the Ben 10 universe to get permission from Azmuth to utilize any new features thought up by the girl (Bella respects Azmuth as a Jii-san, and at times gets pouty/huffy at his paranoia, but at least knows to respect him). Its primary Abilitys is to transform Bella into either the Aliens from the Ben 10 verse, or her cartoon freinds who are fused together with her body, mind and soul wise, and being able to detect or fix damaged DNA, however it has gained several new features and abilitys that extends from beyond transforming Bella and fixing damaged DNA. Those abilitys are: *'Summoning Toon comrads: '''by focusing, Bella can summon the entire codex of the omytrix into reality, creating a large army. Bella can also summon a certain number of her toon freinds from the omytrix codex, depending on the battle situation or what is going on at the moment (Like for pranking or messing around with the administration members that hold grudges against Kurobusta or Bella in general) *'Communicate Between her toon freinds: through the Omytrix Bella can communicate with any toon comrads from any distance via the Omytrix wristwatch communicators they have (or internal channel for those who are robots), from any distance anywhare, even if she has transformed into a diffrent toon/alein. *'''Summoning through splitting: after the Eclipse Tournament on a long strech back to tokyo city (after there vhicial blew up), Bella revealed a new feature she added to the Omytrix, which allowed her to split into three cartoon characters (Optimus Prime, Bumblebee and Ironhide), which they helped take Kurobusta home before turning into three orbs of green light, before fusing together into one and returning to being Arabella. Through this way, Bella can split herself into her toon freinds, each carying a piece of her DNA to keep connected, however becuse of the split, the ones called out are in control, while Bella remains Dorment and enters the hyna dimension (mostly waiting in the computer control central), till the ones summoned unite again. *'Preventing a DNA Overload: '''becuse of the body fusion, Bellas DNA is unstable and would have caused all the hyna squad members forms to come together at once, and forcefully change her into a chimera. However, becuse of the omytrix, it sorts and prevents the full force of the hyna squads DNA to over whelm Bellas original Human DNA. When its removed, it causes a genetic chain reaction that causes Bellas DNA to overload and transform her. *'Kamen Rider Belt Summoning: it allows Bella to pull out one of the kamen rider Belts Belonging to the Kamen Riders she freed in her mind allowing her to merge with them when she changes into the kamen rider. Bellas Cartoon Chimeric Mode Becuse of the Body, Soul and Mind fusion, Bellas DNA had became increasingly unstable, that it would have forced her to take the appearance of a chimeraic creature, however wearing the Omytrix prevents it by keeping her DNA and her Toon freinds DNA organized to prevent a overload transformation of her DNA, which will not only result in a terrible algramation fusion, it can also drive her mad due to the minds painfully mixing and the soul becoming unstable due to shock. ''' Appearance (True): '''Its physical appearance resembles Chaos 0 final form, however its more liquid then a solid, with multiple tentacles eminating from its body, and its green like the omytrix, only darker shaded. On its chest is a green crystal that holds Bellas Consusnus, however it is in a coma state. '''Appearance (Human): '''when calm, it can take a human appearance, mimicing Aziens form, however with a light green Hamuka with a black sash, and dark green streaks in his hair and is barefooted. On his chest is the green crystal that holds Bella and the hyna squads minds '''Attitude: '''In such a state, it seems that Bellas Chimeric form is a angery, almost brainless creature due to the fused minds and souls, however dispite that, when unprovoked, it has a similar personality to Barthandeus (Final Fantacy XIII), its attitude is that he belives that Kurobustas atempts to save one who had withheled great power and has hidden as he quotes 'who she truely is' is futile, and calls himself the true face of both the hyna squad and Arabella. His voice is similar to Galath Dynsaly/Barthandeus, reflecting the inner commbined turmoils and fears that assimilated into one personality, from both Bella and of the hyna squad, its inner feelings being of how Bella views herself, beliving how she is a freak due to her ability to change into her cartoon freinds, and how she actually enjoys it, and feels guilty about those feelings deep inside and locks them away deeply. '''Powers skills One of its main powers is to be able to use his tentacles to summon dark versions of the hyna squad members, by pulsing/Squeezing one out through his tentacles, the Dark hyna squad members retain the hyna squads abilitys and skills, and physical appearance, however they look dead looking, and lifeless (as shown as there colors are duller). The only things that the Dark hyna memberrs can say are there own attacks, or depressing lines such as "Disapear""Disapear into nothingness" "Away" "Die" "Begon" "Vanish into Oblivion" "Suffer'". They start off sluggishly moving, almost resembling a puppet or Marrionete, but soon get going after a few seconds. He also feeds on the doubt and fears of cartoons which he uses the Dark hyna members to plant the seeds of doubt into his target, both weakinging and fufilling his needs (which is the only times they truely talk). In his human form he can change into a dark version of the hyna squad members and use there powers and abilitys, however all form still have the green crystal core on there chest (for those with cloths its hidden underneeth). Activity inside the crystal Inside the green crystal core, is a field of ice and crystal, and in the middle of it, laying on her back in a bed of flowers, asleep is Bella, her hair loose and reaching her feet should she stand, her cloths now just a strap sundress, her feet bare and skin almost a earthal glow. She lacks the omytrix that is on her wrist, showing that it has been taken off of her. In her hands that she holds over her heart is a soul-like orb that shines many colors that is her toon freinds united souls. Omytrix AI The AI is the sentient brain of the omytrix, that is the one who controls when Bella can transform into one of her many forms, dispite having the master control on, it monitors the original DNA of the hyna squad, and controls the flow of mixing the DNA together and to keep stableization with Bella's and the hyna squad members form, and to provide a stable body whenever the hyna squad leaves the omytrix and Bellas mind (by mixing DNA with the thoughtform body to make it 'real' complete with Blood and organs). Whenever the Omytrix is forcefully seperated from Bella, in order to protect its self from being taken its able to take a human appearance, with its 'body' equiped, in order to reunite with its host. '''Human Appearance: '''Physically resembleing Bellas form, exept it weares a form of wiered suit that is black and covered with lime green lines, black hair with green streaks and green eyes, and on the exposed part of the skin (his hands, feet and face) are black digital lines. Unlike Bella, it (or he) hair is cutted shorter then Bellas usual hair length, and isnt in its usual ponytail. '''Personality: '''Its personality is a mixture of Perseas (ToS) and of the MCP (though lighter and less threatening), but still holds a concept of human emotions, however dry and stiff at times, he does have a sense of humor, abit dry, but a humor none the less. He also holds the emotion of concern for his host, his charges (the hyna squad members DNA), and of his hosts real freinds, so generally he holds the desire to protect them as if he was Bella himself. Powers and abilitys The Omytrix AI as the Omytrix its self contains great knowledge of his host and about the DNA, Powers, abilitys and personalitys of the hyna squad members, that he holds his DNA in. *When Seperated from his host, he is capable of creating a body for himself, to use temporary till reunited with his host body. *While using his temporary body, he is capable of using the hyna squad members forms, but other features such as summoning them are locked, as the hyna squad souls and bodys are always acompaned by Bellas soul and body, always. So like in the Ben ten series, he can turn into a DNA replica, but possessing blank eyes and possessing green streaks either in there hair or on there bodys, and his monotonic logic. Assent Mode Trivia *Izanami was the one who placed the cartoons who were apart of the hyna squad into the Omytrix (in there own worlds the people thought they have all disapeared for a diffrent periods of time (which is in diffrent timezones) *Like with Bens Omytrix Bella's Omytrix has a habit of either force changing Bella into a different form in battle, or choosing what he believes will work in battle. Category:Items Category:Item